


Freaky Wednesday

by PastelMoonbeamss



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Body Swap AU, Freaky Friday - Freeform, M/M, i love these funky bisexuals, i only wrote this so I could write Rich being tall stuff, language warning, rich is a lispy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonbeamss/pseuds/PastelMoonbeamss
Summary: Rich and Jeremy wake up in each other’s bodies.





	Freaky Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> When it says ‘(character) said’ it means that character is talking through the body they are in (e.g. when it says Rich said its talking about Rich talking through Jeremy’s body.) Just wanted to clarify to make sure it wasn’t confusing!

It was morning. Rich woke up. He sat up in his bed. Something felt off... He felt taller, a lot taller. Weaker too. He looked at his arm. He panicked. What happened to my muscles? he thought. He ran his hand through his hair. It was curly and tangled. He looked around the room. This wasn’t his. Who’s was it? He looked at the night stand next to him and looked at the phone on it. There was a text from Michael Mell. This must be Jeremy Heere’s body.

 

Jeremy woke up. He sat up. He felt small, yet strong. Something felt wrong. He looked at his arm. It was muscular and covered in burn scars. I’m Rich?! he thought. He got up. He felt small, yet powerful. He went into Rich’s closet, then realized He couldn’t see very well. Did Rich have glasses? He hadn’t known that. He figured out where the bathroom was and looked in the mirror. Rich has the most adorable bed hair. He found Rich’s hair gel and tried his best to do it how Rich did. It was close, just not quite there. He also found contacts and glasses on the counter. Jeremy did not know how to put in contacts so he opted for the glasses. 

 

Rich, in Jeremy’s body, was very concerned. What had he done to make this happen? He headed to the bathroom to put in his contacts out of habit, then realized he didn’t need to. It felt nice to be tall, he thought as he walked to Jeremy’s closet. He found Jeremy’s usual clothing right up front and put it on. Just have to stay calm, he thought.

 

Jeremy, on the verge of a break down, texted Rich a selfie of himself.

birch: what the hell rich!!!

HeereAndThere: whsy yhe fuvk tslll ass

birch: what are we gonna do???

HeereAndThere: letd jusy het as closw as posibke ans fihyre it ouy agyer svhool

birch: I’ll try. Meet up at your place after school?

HeereAndThere: k

 

The boys finished getting ready. Later, they got to school and met up before class.

“Ok how did this happen?” said Jeremy, through Rich’s body. Rich felt strange looking down at himself.

“This is fucking weird,” Rich replied, “but also cool. Listen to this, School, aSShole, SeriouS!” Rich was excited about being tall and lisp-less.

“Haha yeah listen to this miTHiTHippi! You’re really strong, too,” he said flexing Rich’s muscles.

“Thanks short-ass,” Rich teased.

 

The day went on, the two of them survived class without too much trouble. At lunch, Michael pulled Rich (in Jeremy’s body) aside.

“Jeremy, you’ve been acting weird today,” Michael said suspiciously.

“Uh- W-what d-do you m-mean?” Rich said through Jeremy’s stutter.

“That’s what I thought,” Michael replied.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” Rich said.

“I promise I’ll believe you.”

“Okay, okay. So uh, have y-you seen Freaky Friday?”

“Yeah?”

“Well... I’m Rich.”

“No way what the fuck.”

“Then why am I wearing fucking glasses today. Why is my hair a mess? You know the real Rich wouldn’t let that happen,” Rich said gesturing to his body, inhabited by Jeremy.

“Holy shit you’re right.”

“Exactly.” He had a told-ya-so expression on his face as he said this, which really sold the deal for Michael. They walked over to the squip-squad table and went up to Jeremy, who was acting way too awkward to pretend to be Rich, but the rest of the group didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t seem to be involved in the conversation at the time so this seemed like a perfect time to go get him.

“Get over here, short-ass,” Rich mumbled while pulling Jeremy to the empty area where Michael was.

“Hey Michael,” Jeremy said, somewhat forgetting about the severity of the situation for a minute, “Michael- Michael look at this- MiTHiTHippi.” He burst out laughing, which made Rich feel self conscious.

“Do I always sound that stupid when I talk?” Rich mumbled sheepishly.

“What? OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Jeremy apologized loudly.

“Jeremy what the fuck is going on,” Michael butted in, “how the hell did this even happen?”

“I- I don’t know,” Rich answered.

“We’ll figure this out later, this is too stressful,” Jeremy said.

“Um okay? I’m just kinda confused. It’s fucking Wednesday for fucks sake,” Michael said.

 

Later that day, they were at Jeremy’s house.

“Ok, so let’s look up how to fucking fix this,” Rich said.

“Yeah.”

The boys searched google for what seemed like hours, but they only found pirated Freaky Friday movie clips.

“Oh my god, are we ever gonna escape?” Jeremy said. He was starting to panic.

“L-let’s just chill I guess?” Rich replied.

“Can you go grab a game? Mario Kart is on the top shelf,” Jeremy said.

“Oh my god. I can reach. Holy shit this is so cool!” Rich said, excitedly. He handed the game to Jeremy, who put it into the console. They played for hours until it was late at night.

 

“I’m so tired,” Jeremy said.

“Same,” Rich replied.

“Here, you can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor,” Jeremy offered.

“No no! Uh, s-sorry. Uh, what if we shared the bed? If that’s ok with you of course I-“

“Uh yeah that sounds good.”

They laid down in Jeremy’s bed.

“Damn, how do you get comfortable with these lanky-ass legs!” Rich complained.

“You curl up when you sleep? That’s adorable!” Jeremy gushed.

“Shut up,” Rich replied. That was the end of their conversation for the night.

 

The next morning, Rich woke up before Jeremy. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping boy. He was cute, Rich thought. Then he realized. He looked down at his arms, muscular and covered in burn scars. He was back in his own body!

“TALL-ASS WAKE UP!” Rich yelled.

“What? Rich?” Jeremy said tiredly.

“Look at yourself!” the small boy insisted.

“What? I- OH MY GOD! I’m back!” Jeremy said with a sigh of relief.

 

Neither of them knew how or why that day happened, but later they got together, so maybe that’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
